


Crumbling

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [1]
Category: cowchop
Genre: M/M, Mention of - Freeform, funhaus Kovic, injuries, mention of bad news for Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Requested angsty hundarnova with “I told you. I told you they would hurt you.”Brett's a cop, James is a criminal, and things happened.





	Crumbling

James stood outside of Brett's place for a long time, not feeling good enough to knock and he possibly lost his phone earlier anyways. He could hear the man inside, punching a bag, needing to stay in shape. Some things couldn't be done in a police's gym without people noticing a strange behavior.

James had his forehead against the door, eyes closed, breathing in the noises and feeling a little bit safer. Hearing casual noises from Brett was always welcome but tonight it was a blessing.

He shivered at one point, and he knew it was bad because L.A isn't a cold place at all. But even then, he couldn't feel good enough to knock on the door. After a while, James couldn't tell how many time because he drifted away and almost fell asleep standing, the door opened and he went right towards the floor, barely caught by Brett.

The man held on James and looked around quickly, not missing a beat. He closed the door and locked it in one movement.

A moment after, James was then on the couch, not really knowing how he ended there. He was shirtless and Brett was carefully using alcohol to clean his wounds. He had too much this time, he felt sorry for Brett but the man never complained. He never asked about what happened either, because James can be a real stubborn sometimes, it's better if it comes from him. It's only when James was holding heavily on Brett and when they went in the bathroom with him that words started.

"Brett- I...I..." He searched for words as he sat on the toilet's seat while Brett took a washcloth to clean dried blood.

"It's okay, you are safe now." Brett said, not wanting to force the other man into a conversation yet. 

His fingers and reassuring touch were enough for the moment. Except that it wasn't really. James was shaking and it wasn't from any cold or anything else but his emotions bubbling inside. He looked ready to burst into tears but wasn't. Brett was concerned, of course, brushing his cheek and trying to calm him with soft shush.

"I fought with Aleksandr" James then blurted out, his voice broken.

Aleksandr, the pyromaniac and dangerous guy that was the perfect duo with James even if they were from different horizons ? Normal that James wasn't in the best set of mind right now.

"He made this to you ?" Brett asked, his blood instantly boiling. As much as he thought that Aleksandr seemed like a good enough guy, he would kill him for hurting his James.

"No, that happened before. We went against the funhaus crew."

Brett froze a bit at that name because an undercover cop, and good friend of his, was in that crew. He knew James knew, and hoped that Kovic wasn't injured, or worst.

"I told you. I told you they would hurt you." Brett said instead, low, still more concerned about James after all. he brushed a curly strand of hair out of the man's face, offering him a small smile.

"Yeah, they did." James looked down again, his fingers playing with something that Brett wasn't looking at until now. "But that's not it."

A ring, tainted with blood.

"Is that ?-" Brett started, because the ring was awfuly familiar to him and everything that might come with why it's in James' hands isn't great.

"Aleks' ring." He said, his fingers caressing the metal. "Told you we fought." He shook again, this time tears went to his eyes. "I didn't mean to, Brett. I didn't mean to" 

Brett couldn't ask, knowing how much Aleks meant for James, he just closed his arms around him. It was clear that something awful happened to Aleks, but Brett couldn't ask why and what. James held him tighter, whimpering from his injuries but still needing the other man's skin against his, feeling life in his chest.

"I'm sorry, James."

That really wasn't a good idea for a cop to take care of a criminal and fall in love with him. It wasn't a good idea for a criminal to have a good friend who also worked against you. Nothing was a good idea, nothing at all was when you are working on your daily job to arrest the man you promised yourself to protect.


End file.
